Chained Vampire
by yurixjudith43
Summary: A lot of OC LenxRin. Len is the master of all girls and found this girl in Tokyo, interested he kidnapped her. Her name was Rin...  Imma makin a manga of this!
1. Chained Vampire: The Introduction

Author's notes: Ehehehe… yurixjudith43 is here!!! Weeheee!!! Ok…. I'm just hyper, NOT crazy. Okay, here I'm going to make no… SHOW you a fic….. Ya know, LenxRin.. ?

Len's POV

I heard her groan out a name, I hear her panting, her panting gets louder by the second. Oh god, my naughty thoughts! She jiggles, her hair, her scent. Oh god, her sweet filled scent! Her sweet scent with the scent of virginity. Oh shit.. I think she heard me. I duck and try to hide, I think she noticed.

Rin's POV

I was playing outside with my cousin, Fujiko Fujiwara. We weren't playing the tagging games, we were playing badminton. Yeah, badminton that game with a racket and a shuttle cock. I was winning all because she was getting tired. We started really early like…. Before 6 pm about 5 pm, now it's dusk. Time does fly past, now we can see the moon and the stars. I was so happy that I was winning but then I heard a rustle at the tree, and I looked. I really thought someone was watching me, like he was stalking me. Wait, how did I know it was a he you ask? I don't know, my instincts probably. Yeah, great timing, she hit the shuttle cock and when I looked at the tree it landed on my head. I glared at Fujiko. "Hey, you cheated!" She looked at me with a smirk "Hey, you did that like ten times of that to me" "But still! You didn't have to do revenge!" I yelled. She ignored me, I sighed and I heard another rustle. I looked again, and I saw a head. I was going 'Oh my orange! Who is that! Stalking me even at dusk! He has guts to do that?! So… it really was a he. I'm good' I thought when I saw his head then the shuttle cock landed on my head again. I death glared her, I squinted my eyes at her and smirked. "First inside, gets the computer, last outside gets in the toilet" She dashed in house and now I see her in my balcony waving and sticking out her tongue, shouting "HA! Your getting in the toilet!" Whoo… Her voice was pretty loud.

I was sitting outside in our garden. I was still wondering who was stalking me, he was in my mind all the time. I heard another rustle and a body appeared. Since I learned karate since 7 I stood on my stance. "Who are you?!" I yelled at the stranger. I saw his body but not his face he was wearing a hood and had a cape. He also had vampire fangs. I stood there shocked I blinked and he was gone. "Let's go sleep for awhile" I heard right beside my neck. He bit me, I winced at the pain. And I felt really drowsy that, I fell backwards.

Len's POV

From hiding, I decided to show myself to her. Oh wait, I haven't introduced myself didn't I? Okay, I'm Len Kagamine, I'm all over the news, really famous aren't I? I am known as the Chained Vampire, I really am in chains, but I break free from them, the chain dangles from my neck, wrists, and ankles. It's not that heavy, but I do get stuck when I go to trees, alleys, oh and TREES! Back to the subject. I showed up to her but I was hiding my identity, she took her fighting stance and asked who I was. I didn't reply, at a second I jumped to her back I mumbled close to her. "Let's sleep for awhile" I bit her neck, it was so sweet, still a young kid. She felt a bit sleepy. How'd I know that? I'm a bloody hell vampire, I read minds and I can predict the bloody hell future. Don't think I'm British, I'm Japanese. I just LOVE saying bloody hell. She fell backwards and good thing I was there and I caught her in my arms. She was pretty light, I turned back and dispersed into thin air. We appeared at my mansion no… castle, we arrived at MY only castle. My servants ***they're women by the way XD*** formed two lines and a space in the middle for me to walk to. I saw them shocked because of bringing a human in the castle.

"Master! Who is that pity woman that you bring in thy castle?" Mary Anne asked me. (She is British not Japanese) She stood in front of me, bringing her face close to the girl. I swiftly turned the girl's body to the other side. I smirked and bent down to Mary Anne "Wanting to steal my girl's first kiss? I never knew you were like that Mary Anne". Mary Anne was silent but I could see her blush she opened her mouth but nothing came out so she closed it again. I chuckled at her reaction and continued walking approaching the staircase. As I passed my servants bowed to me saying weird stuff that I haven't heard in my bloody hell life. I stood on the first step of the staircase, I turned back and I saw them looking at me. Now, they were in lined as if it was a military school, they looked at me with blank faces and I still see Mary Anne blushing from what I said. They were really staring at me intensely. So, I decided to put them in my charm. I smiled warmly at them, and I could see three shades of red adding to their cheeks. Mary Anne, had nine shades of red struck to her cheeks. I laughed, innocently. Yeah, like a kid.

I walked up stairs, going to my room. As I reached the top, I heard them all run away.

Servant's POV

We see Master Kagamine approaching the castle, as our daily routine, we form two lines and a space for him to walk into. He opened the door with his side and we see a human girl at his arms, sleeping. All of us were shocked that he brought a human girl in his castle! Mary Anne stepped in front of Master Kagamine and started babbling and she even bent over to the human girl! Master Kagamine twisted his body to the other side and started to smirk at Mary Anne and said something as well. We kept on wondering what he had said to the British Servant. Master Kagamine continued walking as he left Mary Anne blushing. He took his first step at the stairs.

We formed on straight line, according to height. We were looking at Master Kagamine, really intensely. As he looked back, we thinking really hard on what he was going to do with THAT human girl. We snapped out of our thoughts as we saw Master Kagamine smile at us warmly. We know he's a vampire, but we see him as an ordinary fourteen year old seeking for real love. When he smiled, we felt three shade of red forming at our cheeks. We think he noticed us, adding a tingly sensation in us. He laughed innocently, like a kid. We really thought it was cute. Mary Anne started to blush more, which was kind of disturbing. Master Kagamine walked up stairs with the human girl in his arms. When he was at the top, we went back to work.


	2. Meeting the Servants

Author's notes: This is basically the introduction of the servants. Lame chapter eh? But if you read this, it is going to be one major part for the ending! So list em up! OOOOORRR.. just copy paste! Don't copy the story though! =W=

Servant 1 POV:

Oh yes, we are the servants of Master Kagamine, and we do have the right to introduce. Master Kagamine's servants are 12 all-in-all. We have, Blathnaid Aednat Abihlinn, she's a 17 year old Irish, but very feisty, she gets mad easily. A little or small mistake, she'll go raging like a Minataur! Though, she's one of the most breath taking in one of us, but not Master Kagamine's favorite.

We also have Raushan Shokai Surym, a very beautiful lady. She came from Kazahstan, she's not that young, older than Master Kagamine, an 18 year old Princess-like Servant. Well.. Almost all of us are older than Master Kagamine. We can't understand some of her Japanese, though it has this Arabian accent. She's really mysterious, but very kind, but she is said to be the most beautiful girl in their country. Hmmm.. What if she was a Princess of their country? Nah, non-sense! She's the second, SECOND I tell you, of Master Kagamine's favorite.

Margarita Galina Lydia, a very tall and charismatic Russian woman. She's a 20 year old Russian. Her accent is more of the American type. Her hair is dirty blond. We all think she is fit for a beauty pageant. She used to be very talkative. Though, she's been secretive recently, as soon as she got bitten by Master Kagamine by accident in an earlier time.

The weirdest girl and one of the youngest servants of Master Kagamine was Elanora Kaiya. She maybe weird but she gets really worried when one of us is hurt, she's like Master Kagamine's nurse. Whenever Master Kagamine came back wounded or when he breaks a bone. Elanora is always there to heal him, when we spotted her healing him. She looks like she had magic! She's a 13 year old Australian. We think she's going to be very beautiful when she grows up. She's Master Kagamine's third favorite. We get jealous when they spend a lot of time in the clinic of her uncle.

A half German, half American girl, her fair white skin is like snow. Presenting, Alice Teodolinda. A 15 year old girl who came from Germany. Her father is dead, and her mother is too. When she got abandoned, Master Kagamine found her in Germany lying sick on the street. No one came to pick her so Master Kagamine is her brother right now.

Now we have Mary Anne, a British girl. She came from Manchester. She's one of Master Kagamine's least favorite but he doesn't show it that much. He only shows it by teasing her. Master Kagamine doesn't like old girls. Starting from 25 – 30, and Mary Anne here is 23 years old. She's not that pretty, just average. Among all of us, Mary Anne loves wearing mini-skirts.

One beautiful adult, you won't believe it but she's one of Master Kagamine's favorite. Her name is Janie Tumibay. She's a Filipino, but we thought she was American. Her Japanese was very fluent. We never expected that for a Filipino. She was kind and very generous, she's a great adult. We thought she was young but she was 25 year's old! We still can't believe Master Kagamine likes her as one of his favorites! We thought he only liked young ones! She's the fourth favorite of Master Kagamine.

Master Kagamine's entertainer, Laura Tuuri. She's a young Finnish girl, about 15 years old. She's has this great sense of humor, when Master Kagamine gets bored, he calls her for entertainment, but when Laura comes back down stairs, she's always blushing and clutching to the hem of her skirt. We always keep on asking her what happened, but her answer is nothing and she becomes more flustered.

A Chinese girl, Hung Lei Pan. She's about 18 years old. She knows everything about the Japanese, Chinese, and almost all Asian cultures. She's very smart and strong too, but when Master Kagamine calls her. He doesn't use her Chinese name but instead uses Datherine or even Ebony. We keep on wondering why he calls her by a different name than her Chinese name. Both of her parents went to America to work there and make both of her siblings study there.

Chantico Gonazles Teresa Arias, a Mexican girl. She is said to be very attractive and had a lot of mates but she said they were all lies. She never had sex before because she was too young. Her age is just like Master Kagamine's. She is the one responsible for cleaning the kitchen, living room and Master Kagamine's room. She cleans them faster than us. Sometimes when we see her smile, she has this very clean white pearly teeth. Better than ours.

Okay, not to make you confused, but not all of us are girls. We have our special chef. (and a cute one too .) Here we have one of our male servant but a chef, Daiki Fujibayashi, apparently he has a sister, which is Master Kagamine's servant. Daiki is from Tokyo, Japan. He became a real great friend of Master Kagamine. He is 12 years old, so he is one of the youngest as well. If you're wondering who Daiki's sister is, her name is Ruru Fujibayashi. Daiki is Master Kagamine's number one favorite in the male's side of course.

Daiki Fujibayashi's sister, Ruru Fujibayashi. That's me, so I am Daiki's brother, and Master Kagamine's number one favorite servant! I am the youngest of all servants in the castle! I am 11 years old, my brother just dragged me hear. Shhh… Don't tell anyone but we do have a secret affair, but I guess Daiki just thinks of it as nothing. He just thinks it's sibling love, as in he thinks I'm his sister. I am one of Master Kagamine's closest friend. Master Kagamine invites Daiki and I when he goes out to a different place.

Whoops! Looks like I have to stop now! Master Kagamine just called me to help him assist this human girl. She's pretty cute I tell you! Master Kagamien and her makes a cute pair. See you!

Len's POV:

I saw Ruru writing in her journal, I've been wondering what she's writing there. Hmm.. Maybe I should ask, nah.. It is her privacy anyway, but she does tell me a lot of secrets. I went back up stairs and called "Ruru! Help me out here! I think this girl is waking up!" I leaned back at my seat and looked at the girl. "Oh, human. I wonder what your name is" I sighed. Ruru knocked on the door and I opened it. I smiled at her and she smiled at me.

Yo people! So, I introduced the servants to you. Just a lil' spoiler, we'd be seing a lot of fluff at the next chapter, in between, Daiki, Ruru, and Len. Nyohohoho~ A lot of OC's!!!! :3

Len: Wow, so I've got two best friends? Cool. ***smirks looking at Daiki and Ruru***

Ruru and Daiki: What?

Len: Affa—Mfffphh!!!

Yurixjudith: * covers Len's mouth *

Ruru and Daiki: ????

Yurixjudith: See ya!


	3. OMFG! I am soooo sorry!

**Author's note:**

**OMFG! DUDES! I am sooooooo sorry! Who ever read the other chapter three, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I had a big mistake! GOMENASAI!!!!!!!! But please… I already found the real chapter three, so please read it~ XDD**


	4. The Invitation, Swimsuit, and the Plan

Author's notes: Okay, Chapter three here!1 There is a lil‚ bit of flufF here. Nyohohoho~ Okay, I'm crazy, just to inform.. XD

Normal POV:

Rin is still unconscious and hasn't waken up since the other day. Len starts to worry and starts to call Elanora, Daiki, and Ruru. Elanora states that Rin is alright and Len doesn't have to worry, it's just that Len sucked too much blood. Daiki and Ruru would just be Len's accompany.

Len's POV:

'This girl hasn't waken up yet' I thought panicking. I looked at her with my worried face. "I thought she was going to wake up soon…. Ruru, what should I do?" I asked Ruru. "Master Kagami—" "Eh, eh, eh.. I told you to call me Len" I stopped Ruru from completing her sentence. "Len I think we should wait, just like what Elanora-san told us, she just lost too much blood. She'd wake up soon" Ruru smiled at me warmly but I can feel a tingly sensation when she does that.

From all the years, she and Daiki are the only one that I haven't bitten, they were too young. I still ask myself though, 'Why do I feel like biting Ruru at the neck' I shook my head removing the thought but when I look at Ruru, I feel myself heat up. "Master K--- I mean, Len.. You alright? It looks like you have a fever" Ruru touched my forehead, I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her. I smiled at her and said "I'm alright, there's no need to worry" though, my voice was shaking. Ruru planted a worried look at har face, but then smiled.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I said. The door opened and Daiki was there standing, looking at our position with a weird look. "L-len, did I disturb you? I-I'm sorry for disrupting" Daiki said with quite of an upset voice. He was about to close the door but then Ruru removed her hand from my forehead and said "N-no! Brother!! It's not what you think!" Daiki looked at Ruru smiling, "Kidding" he said. "Brother! You naughty boy!" Ruru launched towards Daiki pinching his cheeks. I actually saw Daiki blushing. 'Daiki's blushing, awwww…. Now that's love' I said to myself, chuckling. Ruru and Daiki looked at me "What?" they both said in chorus.

I tried to change the subject. "S-so~ Elanora said this girl would be alright" I said looking at the girl. I looked back at them "Wanna go to the beach?" I asked with a warm smile.

Ruru and Daiki looked at each other then looked at me with a bright smile. "Sure!" they yelp in chorus. "Great! Now pack your stuff, we're going to the beach. Only the three of us though~" I said smiling at them. They bowed to me then went out closing the door.

Ruru's POV:

Len asked us to the beach and told us to pack our stuff! Yes! I love the beach! Daiki and I ran down stairs to our rooms. We started to get our bags and Daiki looked at me. "I have to be topless then?" Daiki asked me, twitching a bit. When he asked that I started to have thoughts 'My brother? Topless? Kyaaaan~' "Hello! Ruru to Earth!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Uhhh.. yeah" I staggered. Daiki went back on packing his stuff. I started to look for my bathing suit but all I found was the two piece. 'I am so not going to wear this' I thought. Daiki looked at me smirking. "You gonna wear that?" Daiki asked me. I blushed "Am not!" I told him. Daiki started laughing which made me laugh with him too. I heard running footsteps and someone barraged into our room. Guess what? It's Alice. I glared at her, "Ever heard of knocking" I asked in a cold voice. I knew that Alice had a crush on my brother, so I'm kind of jealous. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that Mary Anne found your one piece bathing suit and it was all wrecked!" Alice said with a nervous voice. "WHAT?!" I said with wide eyes. "I told you that you're going to wear, THAT" Daiki said with a teasing voice.

I pouted looking at Daiki. "Tsk… Bastard" I mumbled. "Watch your mouth, bust--.. I mean, flat chest" Daiki said with a hint of laughter. "Shribble tip!" I shouted at him but still he was smirking. Alice started to back out slowly "U-uhhmm.. Sorry! But I guess I have to.. umm.. talk to Elanora!" Alice staggered running away, shutting the door. I looked at the two piece and sighed, I put it inside my bag with a pout. "Stop doing that, you'll become cuter" Daiki mumbled. I looked at him at shock, thinking of what he said. I blushed "Actually… I don't think you're a shribble tip" I looked at the other side scratching the back of my head. "But you're still flat chested" he said smirking. I looked at him "I am not!" I denied. I walked up to him and squeezed it together. "These aren't flat! See! You can grab it easily!" I yelled at him glaring at him but when I realized what I was doing I stopped then went back to packing. From my view I saw him blushing and he was still standing there, shocked.

I felt like a tumbleweed pass by. I decided to talk. "Hey, Bro… Sorry bout that" I continued to pack my stuff as I finished I turned to the door and started to open it with my bag I was holding dangling behind my shoulder. "You aren't flat at all" Daiki mumbled. I was shocked I looked behind and I saw him smiling. I shut the door and ran to the main lobby.

Daiki's POV:

She squeezed her breasts right in front of me. I was shocked by her sudden action which made me a bit perked up and I was blushing. It was pretty silent for awhile I felt a cold breeze pass by. "Hey, Bro… Sorry bout that" I heard her say then she kept on packing and was about to leave the room. "You aren't flat at all" I said with out thinking. 'Stupid! Stupid! Me!' I thought. When she turned around, I smiled. She shut the door and left running. I sighed, good thing she never knew that I shredded her bathing suit. I continued packing and realized that Ruru forgot her other clothes, I decided not to bring it because I have a brilliant idea.

Len's POV:

I sent Alice to spy on them and tell Ruru that her bathing suit is wrecked. Alice hasn't returned yet. I can still hear the girl breathing, she turned to the side and her I.D. fell. I looked at her I.D. and saw her full identity. "Rin Kagami, eh? Cute name" I said brushing my chin. I kept her I.D. and started to take out my bag and pack my stuff and some blueprints for my diabolical plan. "Well.. I guess I'd leave Rin-chan to Alice and Elanora then~" I said smirking. 'Hmmm.. What could have Alice seen… What if it was too…. Oh no…' I thought. I took my bag and started to run to Alice. I saw her at the lobby staring outside with a huge blush. "Alice!" I called out running to her. Alice turned back to me still blushing. "So what did you see or hear?" I asked. 'I hope it wasn't too Rated M-ish' I thought. Alice paused, she looked at me with wide eyes then a huge smile appeared. 'Huh?' I thought.

"First! Ruru already found the two piece bathing suit, then I pretended to run to their room! Then! I told them that her one piece bathing suit was all wrecked but it wasn't! Then…." Alice paused again with her blush appearing. "Daiki-san called Ruru flat chested" she paused again. 'Oh my…' I thought but I was smirking at the thought (A/N: okay??? XD) "Ruru called Daiki-san, shribble tip" she paused again thinking 'What's a shribble tip?' I laughed at her thought. "You don't wanna know what a shribble tip is" I said. She looked at me with shock. 'How'd you know my thought?' she thought. "I'm a Vampire, silly~" I kissed her forehead.

"What else happened?" I asked. I saw Alice hesitate. "Umm… Ruru said that Daiki-san isn't a shribble tip at all… but then Daiki-san said she was still flat chested. Ruru got angry and walked up to Daiki-san…. And…. Squeezed her…. Umm…." I could see that she's getting uncomfortable but I thought… 'Ruru? Ruru squeezed what?????' I kept on wondering. "Ruru squeezed her breasts together…." Alice blushed more holding her nose. "E-excuse me." Alice staggered, she brought out her handkerchief and covered her nose. "Ahhh.. nosebleed, I see.. Naughty, naughty, girl" I teased. Alice blushed, she removed her handkerchief and continued. "Daiki-san was pretty shocked and Ruru was as well…. When Ruru said sorry I dashed here, I never knew what happened next" Alice was touching the hem of her skirt (A/N: Hey guys. Wanna see how all of the servants looked like? If yes, PM me~) "Good girl" I patted the head of Alice and she starts to blush more.

I could see Ruru running here so I whispered to Alice "Pretend to faint" As I presume, Alice heard and she fainted at my arms. Ruru didn't notice us and kept running until she was outside. "Good… Alice, you can stand now.." No response. "Alice?" No response again. I leaned to Alice's ear, "Daiki's heading out… topless~" Alice bolted up, then she looked at me. She blushed and stood up, she bowed to me and ran to her room. I walked outside to see Ruru sitting down at the stairs. She didn't seem to be in a bad mood so I teased her. "You know…" I said walking up to her. She looked up and tilted her head like a cute lil' puppy dawg. (A/N: dog.. puppy dawg.. XD lol) I blushed, I sat next to her. "You should eat potatoes" I said to her trying to hide my laughter. "Potatoes? W-why?" Ruru asked and bent over to me with her puppy eyes.

I tried to hold off myself from biting her. "To make THESE grow bigger" at the word THESE I pointed at her breasts. She was blushing. "P-p-pervert…." She mumbled. I could hear her curse under her breath. She looked at me smirking, she bent over my ear "You should eat bananas~ To make em grow longer, Len-tan~" I blushed 'Did she just call me Len-tan? W-what the.. ' I thought hesitating to move. I was shocked by her sudden movement. Ruru laughed going back to sitting. "Got ya!" Ruru in between laughing. She was pointing at me, clutching at her stomach laughing. I started to laugh too. Ruru forgot that she was wearing a skirt. I looked at another direction and started to scratch the side of my cheek with my finger and said "Striped panties, fits you." I mumbled that as soft as I can.

Ruru stopped laughing. "Len~ I think you should quit wearing, low boxers. They might come off~" Ruru teased me. I blushed. "A-aaaaaaanyway… Let's get in the car and wait for Daiki" I tried to changed the subject. Ruru opened the car door and led me inside we sat together. A few minutes passed and Daiki opened the door and saw us blushing, I saw Daiki bend over to Ruru's ear. I kind of felt jealous. The car started to move, I looked outside and smiled. 'What a beautiful world I live in'

Author's note:

Lol.. such a short… no… long-ie chapp-ie.. XD hehe.. Len's diabolical plan. Mwahahaahahhahaahahhahaha!

Cast: O.e

Yurixjudith: see ya!!!

Len-tan or –tan: baby way of saying [name]-chan. But my friend said it means sweetheart. I dunno~


	5. Meeting Rin

Author's notes: Meow~ Here we gooooohhhh!!!! And I am soooo sorry for having the late-ness of the publishing of this chappie…. I was watching: Lovely Complex and I had not much time… I also had mental block. I also had to make a gift for meh mom…

Normal POV:

Len, Daiki, and Ruru were off to the Okinawa beach. (A/N: is there such thing?) Ruru and Len are wondering how Rin was doing and Daiki is just sitting there dozing off. Ruru leaned in to Len "Do you know who the human girl was? Do you know her name?" she asked. "Yeah.. She's Rin Kagami" Len replied. There was a sudden stop. Daiki hit his head at the window, Len hit his head at the window as well, and Ruru was thrown to the front seat.

Len and Daiki opened their eyes and saw Ruru's really awkward position with her legs spread wide and her head a little bit stuck at the front seat. The driver himself (A/N: IDC bout the driver not gonna give him a name XD) was startled at Ruru's position. Daiki blushed and so did Len. "A little help here!" Ruru broke the silence. Daiki and Len didn't hesitate to help, with the both of them, they pulled her back to the back seat.

"Uhhmm… We're at the beach already" the driver said. "THAT FAST?!" Daiki, Len, and Ruru said in chorus. "Umm… it was a five block walk, but Master Kagamine asked me to uhmm.. drive you.. here…" the driver hesitated to talk. "A five" "Block" "Walk?!" Ruru and Daiki said alternatively. They both looked at Len. "I didn't know!" Len said waving both of his hands in front of him.

The three of them went down the car and went to the beach with their stuff ready. "Kyaaaaaaaann~ This place is amazing!" Ruru said with he omega mouth. (A/N: ya know that right? The one in MMD like konata's mouth) Ruru started to take her blouse off and remove her skirt. Len and Daiki were just looking at her with wide eyes. Ruru looked at them with an anxious face. "What? You think I was going to be naked when I remove my clothes? I've got a sando and women's undergarments under ya know" Ruru said putting both of her hands on her hips. "A-ah! N-no! N-no! It wasn't like that!" Daiki and Len said in chorus.

Ruru sighed and smiled at them. "Well? You going to take it off or what?" Ruru said smirking. Len and Daiki had a different thought which made them hesitate to move or talk. "Take them off, silly!" Ruru said smiling and launched herself to Daiki and Len. Ruru went to Daiki first and struggled to take off Daiki's shirt making Daiki react as he looked at her. Then Ruru went to Len next. "Umm.. Len? Can you do it by yourself or do I have to remove it for you?" Ruru asked.

"I.. I can do it. E-ehehe" Len replied, he was struggling to unbutton his polo. "I'll do it" Ruru said bending over to Len's buttons. She started to unbutton his polo and made him gulp. "All done!" Ruru said with her cheery voice. She smiled her 'Let's go already!' smile. She took their hands and led them to the water.

-At the Castle-

Rin groans and sits up. She rubs her eyes with her hand and looks around. 'This isn't my house. Wait… Where am I?!' She panicked. Elanora and Alice entered, they smiled at Rin which made Rin freak out. "W-who are you?!" Rin said. "We are the servants of Master Kagamine and he asked us to take care of you, you would be in good hands" Elanora and Alice said. Rin looked at them as they approached her, Rin stood up and did her fighting stance. "Please! Sit down! Don't tire yourself!" Elanora said. Rin rushed out of the room and started leaving the place, when she looked outside, she wasn't in Tokyo. "W-where am I?" Rin asked herself. When Rin looked at the right, she saw the beach. "I wish I could ask someone if I'm still in Tokyo" Rin said. Rin started to head out for the beach.

-At the Okinawa Beach-

"Neh, neh! Daiki-kun~" Ruru said with her finger sealing her lips. "Hmn?" Daiki looked back at her. Ruru fiddles with her fingers, she brought out a two piece bikini and held it out to Daiki. Daiki got stunned at what Ruru was doing. "D-don't think of it in a wrong way, just help me put these on" Ruru said with a flustered face. Daiki brought out a warm smile and took Ruru's hands and led her to the changing room.

-At the changing room-

Ruru sat at the nearest chair and removed her sando. Daiki looked at her back and smirked. "Well? Put it on now." Ruru said with a shaky voice. Daiki put the bikini bra on her and tied it, Ruru stood up and was about to put her panties off, but then Daiki himself removed it. "A-ah! N-nii-san! I can do it!" a shy and nervous voice of Ruru shrieked. Daiki tossed the bikini panty to Ruru and turned to the door. As Ruru was putting on the panty, she heard Daiki. "Nice ass by the way" mumbling while going out. Ruru looked outside with shocked. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!!!!!" Ruru shouted out.

-At the Beach-

Rin has finally arrived at the beach and saw Len with Daiki. "A-ano. Sumimasen!! But can I please ask you something?!" Rin shouted at the top of her lungs. Len and Daiki looked back. Len looked at her with shock and Daiki looked at her with heart surrounding him. "R-rin…." Len mumbled. Rin ran down and went to Daiki and Len. "A-ano… Am I still in Tokyo?" Rin asked nervously. "N-no… You're in Okinawa" Daiki said. Len nodded. "EHHH!!! Mama and Dad would get mad at me!! Where would I go?! Where will I live?!!!" Rin said panicking. "You could stay at his house." Daiki said with a smile. Rin smiled as well. "You're cute" she said to Daiki. Daiki stuttered and blushed. Len just looked at them. "GUYS!!! THE WATER IS COOL HERE!!!!" Ruru yelled out waving her hand sitting at the shore. Rin looked at the side to see Ruru. Rin looked at her with wide eyes and ran to Ruru. Daiki and Len looked at them trying to hear their conversation.

"Ruru-san? Ruru Fujibayashi?! Is that you?!" Rin asked. "R-rinny…." Ruru looked at her. Rin smiled and so did Ruru. "How long…. Did…." Rin staggered. "Huh?" Ruru replied. "How long did you…."


	6. Childhood Friends!

Author's notes: halo! Yurixjudith43 here! Yeah, I know… the other chappy was short.. ***pouts* **Anyway! Thank you MizukiKagamine and Battle-Royalist for those nice reviews! :3 meeeeeouwww! I was drawing recently and it turned out good… but then a baby ruined it… ***curses***

Ruru and Rin: Mou.. You aren't supposed to be cursing you know!

Me: Sorry, big SIS.

Ruru: Am not your big sis!

Rin: :D Big Sis… nyohohoho..

Len and Daiki: -Out of Place-

ANYWAY! Here we goooo! Oh! And sorry for the suckish spelling..

-Sea Shore-

"How long… did" Rin staggered. "Huh?" Ruru replied. "How long did you…?" Rin looked at her with tears. "A-ah! R-rin-san! D-did I say anything?" Ruru said wiping her tears away with her thumb. Rin hugged Ruru and buried her face to Ruru's shoulder. Ruru looked at Rin and smiled, then stroke Rin's hair.

Daiki and Len looked at Ruru with a face like: O.O….. Daiki and Len looked at each other and started to whisper. Ruru growled and Rin looked at her. "how long did it take for you… to…" Rin said. Ruru tilted her head with a questioning look. "How long did it take you to… eto…. Make THOSE bigger?" Rin asked with a little jealously. Ruru obviously knew what Rin meant. "I ate potatoes…" Ruru mumbled that almost made Rin not hear. "Come again?" Rin asked. "I ate freakin potatoes…" Ruru said, a bit louder.

"Oi! You girls going to stay there and chat or would you girls just play with us here!" Daiki shouted out diving in the sea. "Coming!" Ruru yelled back. "Mou…. Is that Daiki?" Rin asked. Ruru nodded and started to walk towards the shore. Ruru looked back and waved. "Rin, you coming?" "A-ah!" Rin started to run to Ruru.

Len was lying down at the sand. He sighed and closed his eyes. He turned to the side and mumbled, "Why does Rin know Ruru?" He started to doze off and sleep.

-Near the Sea-

Daiki splashed water and Ruru and Ruru splashed water back. Rin was behind Ruru smiling at the sight. Every time Rin looks at Daiki she blushes and Ruru has a feeling of it. Ruru smirked and turned back to Rin and splashed water at her. "Neh! Stop dozing off.. h-hey…. Are you sick?" Ruru looked at her and touched her forehead. "A-ah! I'm alright! Just a bit cold. Hehe… Just had a deep thought" Rin said. "Maybe you should go to the shore first not here at the sea. Look if Len-san is there" Ruru said turning her back. Rin smiled and nodded, she ran to the shore and started to look for Len.

"She really has changed" Ruru felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she shrieked. "Ruru-chaaaaaan~" Daiki whispered through Ruru's ear which sent shivers to her spine. Ruru blushed and inhaled deeply. "MOU! Daiki-kun! You startled me!" Ruru shouted out. "You always say 'Mou' to people you know.." Daiki said. Ruru didn't reply. "Rin's cuter now…" Daiki mumbled. "huh?" Ruru said with a little hint of jealousy. Daiki lets go of Ruru and blushes. "y-yeah… she's grown… But she looked cuter in the neko outfit… or maybe when she was topless… ermm.." Daiki said regereting the last line.

"O-oh…." Ruru said feeling a little bit upset and looks down. "So! You said you weren't peaking through the door when Rin and I were…. Playing…." Ruru looked at him with flaming eyes. Daiki stepped back a bit. "hentai!" Ruru pushed Daiki to the sea and gave him a REALLY hard noogie.

'Flashback'

_-At their play room-_

"_Neh, neh! Ruru-san! You're 8 right!" Rin said, playing with Ruru's skirt. Ruru nodded and pulled the hem of her skirt down. "M-mou… I don't like it when people play with my skirt" Ruru looked down. "Ehhhh… Does it remind you of Da—" Rin's sentence got cut off because of Ruru shutting her mouth. "Mou… Yamette… Stop teasing me…." Ruru said shutting Rin's mouth with her hand. Rin shoved Ruru's hand off, smiling. "So… wanna play dress up?" Rin asked with a sly smirk. "Eh? But we don't have a model… we still have to fi---" Ruru got cut off. Rin was caught lifting Ruru's dress up. "M-mou! Don't do that!" Ruru shrieked out, pulling her dress down. "Awww.. Come on… I've got tons of dresses to fit to you. And we ARE girls." Rin replied. _

_-silence-_

"_Fine…" Ruru finally spoke. "Awww.. Don't act mature! You're still eight! You haven't even hit puberty!" Rin replied but soon shut her mouth with her hand. Ruru tilted her head, with a questioning look. ''What's puberty?" Rin looked nervous. "you'll soon know~" Rin replied and asked Ruru to put on the clothes. Ruru started to remove her clothes as Rin looked away. When Rin looked back, Ruru was wearing a cute, maid outfit. "Kawaaaaaiiiii!" Rin squealed. Rin held Ruru and told her to show Daiki which made Ruru blush._

_Ruru just agreed and pushed the door. "Daiki-oni-san!" She called out but heard no response. She took one step and fell to a boy figure. "Iteee!" Ruru screamed out rubbing her forehead. As she opened her eyes, she saw Daiki. "Oni-san!" Ruru hugged Daiki absent-mindedly. Daiki opened his eyes and saw the sight. He looked from Ruru's feet to her face. "A-ah… R-ruru…" Daiki mumbled. Ruru tilted her head and smiled. She stood up and brushed the dirt away, she lent Daiki a hand. "What's with the outfit?" Daiki asked looking down. "Ahhhh~ It's Rin-chan's costume. She made me wear it! So… What do you think?" Ruru asked him, bending down to see his eyes. Daiki snapped out and backed away. Ruru tilted her head with a worried look. "I-It fits you…." Daiki said and Ruru smiled. "So… you wore my gift?" Daiki asked with an evil smirk. "Eh?" Ruru asked. "You wore your 7__th__ birthday gift, from me…. Striped panties.." Daiki said in a sexy voice. (A/N: woot woot! XDD) Ruru blushed and looked at him, pulling the hem of her skirt down. Daiki smiled at her. "Y-you…" Ruru whispered. "Hm?" Daiki teased, putting his hand behind his ear bending down to Ruru. "Come again?" he smirked. "YOU PERVERT!" Ruru screamed and slapped Daiki, really hard. Daiki was pushed off to the wall. _

"_What's the racket?" Rin came out in neko clothes and saw Daiki at the wall. "D-Daiki!" Rin ran to Daiki as he falls to the floor. Ruru looked at her and Daiki, twitching. She walked away from the two. Rin helped Daiki up and saw a red mark at Daiki's cheek. "What's wrong with her?" Daiki mumbled, touching the red mark at his cheek._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Well, sorry if I did see your panties! I was going to open the door but then realized to JUST peak!" Daiki told her harshly. Ruru stared at him, she remembered that when she was 8, Daiki saw her naked. "Oooh… So I thought of the different thing. Hehe, sorry" Ruru said as she slang her arm around Daiki's shoulder.

-At the Sand with Len-

"Ughn…." Len was woken up by a cheery voice in front of him.

"Leeeeeen~" the voice said.

Len started to open his eyes, though it was blurred.

"Len-chan~" the voice said again.

He started to refocus and saw Rin bending down to him, only about 3 inches away. "A-ah!" Len was startled and backed away a bit. "Hm? Why? Did I do something?" Rin asked, wondering. Len looked at her cute face, blushing. He shook his head side ways and looked up to the sky. 'What's wrong with me? I'm not like this. I used to be seductive, smexy, wait… Did I just compliment myself? Gah!' Len thought squinting his eyes.

Rin sat beside Len. "So… Why is it that… You're still cold even though it's really warm?" Rin touched his skin shivering to the temperature. "Don't touch me that much…. I don't want you to get cold." He looked at her smiling and hid his fangs from her. Rin blushed at looked somewhere else. "How did you and Ruru meet?" Len asked, out of the blue. Rin looked at him and smiled. "We're childhood friends." "Eh?.... EH? Childhood friends?" Len stood up looking at her with shock. "What?" Rin asked him. "N-nothing… How bout Daiki, when did you see him?" Len sat down next to her, as Len mentioned that Rin blushed. "Well… When Daiki was 9 and I was 12, we usually had lunch together. Other children at our school teases us like ' Oh looks like the feisty and the cuties out together'. I usually blush at the sentence but Daiki doesn't mind it" Len clutched his fists as Rin told the story but Rin never noticed. "I didn't actually know that Daiki was Ruru's sibling, until he told me when it was Halloween. He said that he didn't want to show or let people know about his sibling, but when I looked at Ruru, she was getting crowded by bullies. I tried to save her and she was crying. Daiki approached her and started to comfort her. When Ruru and Daiki does that, I kinda get jealous." Rin said starting to regret the last sentence she said.

Len bit his lip, which made it bleed. "Oh.. You're bleeding. Let me handle that" Rin bent down to Len and started to lick the blood off. Len looked at her with wide eyes. Rin stood up and blushed. "That's what Ruru told me to do… When someone's bleeding…" Rin said looking at another side. Len stood up and smiled. "You actually believed her?" Len laughed. Rin looked at him and thought he was cute. "Licking someone's blood off, in our family means that you love them" Len said winking at her. Rin blushed at blinked repeatedly. Len looked at her "Come on, I was kidding. People can joke once in awhile." Len said. 'But I'm not human….' Len thought. Rin looked at him and laughed. "That's a great belief! I wanna learn more!" Rin smiled. "See ya! I'm gonna go to Ruru and Daiki, wanna come?" Rin asked. "Um.. Sure" Len ran to her.

-At the Sea-

Daiki was chasing Ruru, since she brought him to trouble with the crab the pinched his nose. Good thing it was a full adult. "Come back here!" Daiki yelled out chasing her. "Nuh-uh! You gotta catch me fi--- UWAAAAHHHHH!" Ruru tripped down face flat at the sand with a lil' bit of water. 'What the hell? HAhAHAHA!" Daiki ran to her but soon fell to her. "HEAVY! HEAVY! HEAVY!" Ruru shrieked out. She turned herself around to see Daiki only centimeters far. Ruru blushed. Daiki opened his eyes and saw Ruru blushing, he wanted to stand up but his legs didn't move.

"Oiiiii!" they heard two voices. 'Oh shit… it's Len and Rin' Daiki struggled to stand up but then realized that their legs were tangled together. Len and Rin saw, Ruru and Daiki. Rin and Len can't help but tease. "OIII! Doing IT in the beach isn't good!" Len shouted out. "It?" Ruru asked at looked at Daiki with a questioning look. Daiki blushed. "WE ARE NOT DOING IT!" Daiki yelled out standing up. "Ohohohoho.. Looks like Daiki-chan is doing the FORBIDDEN thing!" Rin shouted. "Not you too!" Daiki said, embarrassed. "Forbidden? What's forbidden. Did we do anything against the law?" Ruru asked, clueless.

Rin and Len snickered giving each other a high-five. Rin blushed and Len smirked. "No need to be shy around me… but never hesitate to be shy around me.... I like shy girls." Len smiled. Rin blushed. Now it was Ruru's and Daiki's time to tease, looked at each other and inhaled deeply. "LEN-SAMA AND RIN-SAN IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Ruru and Daiki shouted out in chorus.

Rin blushed and Len looked at them, pouting. "We'll buy some food, stay here" Len said, dragging Rin with him. When they were gone, Daiki whispered to Ruru. "Don't worry… I've seen you naked all the time, since you were a baby" Daiki winked. Ruru looked at him twitching. "KONO!" Ruru yelled. She held her hand up. "Per---mphhhh!" Ruru's sentence was cut off and so was her slap. Daiki kissed her and gripped her hand tight. Ruru was shocked. Daiki pulled away and lets go of her. "That was for seeing me naked yesterday" Daiki teased, kissing her again but this time it's just a quick peck. Ruru blushed like a tomato. "you were jacking off….." Ruru said.

"YOU SAW ME JACK OFF!" Daiki yelled.

Lol.. Cliffy.. XD or not. Hahaha. Daiki jacking off… pfffffttt… moaning who's name? Vote for it!

Ruru: BWAHAHAHAHA Oni-san was jacking off!

Daiki: AM NOT!

Rin and Len: **sighs** kids…

Me: See ya at the next chappie! Rate and Review!


	7. The Cave's given memories

Author's notes: OHAYOU! KONBANWA! KONNICHIWA! It's been awhile folks and I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating soon! I was soooo busy!

Ruru: yurixjudith43-san! (hugs the author)

Me: Awww… Ruru, did you miss me?

Ruru: Oni-san was really jacking off! (sob sob)

Me: W-what? (he really was?)

Daiki: Ruru! You were thinking of it the wrong way! (sweatdrop)

Ruru: Then why were you moaning out my name?

Daiki: ummm… Errr.. you see…..

"You saw me jack off?" Daiki yelled.

"Oni-san, you were in your room, watching something, moaning out my name" Ruru replied blushing. Daiki went silent not knowing what to explain. Ruru turned back. "So Daiki…" Ruru whispered in a very cold voice. Daiki was shocked on how Ruru called him with out oni-san or kun with a cold voice. "You actually like doing that?" She turned back to him with an evil grin. "YOU AREN'T THE BROTHER I KNOW~~~~~~" she said with a really scary face. Daiki looked at her, scared and ran away somewhere far from her.

Ruru sat on the shore thinking of what Daiki said moments ago. "Yeah… She's grown… but she looks cuter in the neko outfit… or maybe when she was topless" Ruru leaned back and looked into the sky remembering her memories with Rin and Daiki.

_THE PAST MEMORIES OF RURU_

'_Daiki oni-san! I found a sea shell by the shea- errr sea shore! The sea shell by the sea shore is sho-GAH….' Ruru stuck out her tongue getting irritated. 'Hahahaha. It's like a tongue twister' Daiki laughed. Daiki looked at the sea shell. 'Wow, it's big!' Daiki said noticing it. Ruru smiled and held onto Daiki's wrist. 'I'll show you where I found it!' Ruru said with excitement. She pulled him to the rocky part of the shore and behind the big rock was a huge cave. 'Ara! How did you find this?' Daiki asked in amusement. Ruru frowned, 'Don't you remember? We used to go here…. Ohh… I know why you forgot… Maybe it's because of R-…. Nevermind…' she said really upset. Daiki hugged Ruru. 'You're just 9, you shouldn't sulk too much, you'll look like a hag when you turn 11.' Daiki said sincerely with a hint of laughter. Ruru laughed. 'I was kidding, acting to be precise!' she said. _

'_ARA? You two siblings are together again? Bonding is the best thing to do!' the siblings knew this voice. It was…. RIN!_

'_Rin-chan!' Daiki greeted out a smile that Ruru never saw whenever she was with him. Ruru turned back again as she saw Daiki being so happy-go-lucky with Rin. And Rin just converses with him. Ruru ran deep in the cave and amazingly none of them saw her! After a few minutes Daiki felt weird. He felt that some one was missing. 'RURU! RURU! RURU!' some one screamed._

Ruru's eyes flashed open seeing the face of Rin and Len worried. "We were calling you minutes ago" Rin mentioned. "I was worried that you may not wake up" Len looked to Ruru teary eyed. Ruru sat up hugging Rin and Len. "Don't worry, I just dozed off….." she said. Len sniffed "I brought some hotdogs with mayonnaise!" Rin said cheerfully. 'Hotdog with mayonnaise… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Len thought and his face was priceless! "Haaaaaaah! Master is thinking dirty again!" Ruru teased. 'Master? Why do they call him Master?' Rin thought in curiosity. "It's all because the respect me, Rin sweetie~" Len looked at her with his blooming sea green eyes with a bright smile. Rin smiled. Rin's eyes widened "Where's Daiki?" she asked.

Ruru looked around,she gasped and she ran….

"OI! RURU! Where are you going!" Len and Rin cried out to her.

Daiki POV:

Ruru screamed at me….. but it doesn't look like she's happy about the jacking off thing and about the one with Rin…. I headed towards the big rock and looked behind it. It was a secret cave! "Yosh! Gonna explo-…" I stopped, I seemed to know this place. I went inside and blurred memories flashed. '_Daiki oni-san!' _ that voice and words rang through my ear….. "AH! This is where Ruru found the big sea shell by the sea shore!" I said. I chuckled remembering that Ruru had a hard time pronouncing it. Then what happened after that… I thought deeply for awhile..

'_ARA? You two siblings are together again? Bonding is the best thing to do!' _Another set of words flashed in my ear and this time it was another familiar voice. Rin! "Oh yeah! Rin went in to greet us then I saw her and uncontrollably talked with her" I remembered saying it out. I looked down to see the big sea shell. I looked at it and examined it. 'This is it… The sea shell she found, why is it here?' I thought.

Footsteps deep inside the cave is what I heard. As I took a step deeper, I remembered the pieces of memories. Ruru ran here, she was upset, I ignored her, and barely noticed she was gone….

_MEMORIES OF THE PAST_

'_Ruru! Ruru!' Rin and I yelled looking for Ruru. Rin and I went in deeper in the cave and we saw to paths. 'Let's split up' Rin thought of a brilliant idea. I took the left path while she took the right path. I kept on going on until I found a deep hole. I saw a girl hanging at a spike. Another body pierced at another spike and a skeleton and Ruru…. She was at the end of it. I was terrified I couldn't bare to see dead people impaled at spikes and seeing my sister close to it. I also saw that her t-shirt had a rip. 'She might have gotten hit!' I thought. 'RURU!' I screamed loudly. The girl looked back at me with a threatening smile. T-that isn't Ruru!_

_I ran back to the path I came from but more paths showed up. 'Which to choose…. Which to choose!' I said. I thought of taking out some of the shells stuck in my pocket to make it as a trail. I took the path in the middle. In the end I saw a pit, lava was inside melted bones and there again I see Ruru, she turned back with her face half melted. I was scared seeing my sister's face half melted because of that I ran back, I was getting nervous but with my guts, I forced myself, then I took the right path. I saw a bright circle and there was Ruru, crying. Immediately I approached her and comforted her. 'DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU!' she screamed. I was shocked and looked at her. 'Ruru it's me, Daiki your brother.' I told her calmly. 'My brother's dead! I saw him at the deep hole impaled at the spike! Don't trick me you poser!' Ruru stood up with a bone though it has a sharp edge. I looked at her deeply making her stop her anger. She looked back… 'I-is that you Oni-san?' she asked frightened. 'Who else would it be?' I asked her with a smile. She dropped the bone and hugged me. 'ONI-SAN!' Ruru cried out. _

_Her voice rang around, the passageways dissolved and left a single path. We heard footsteps, and yes… it was Rin. 'ARA? You two siblings are together again? Bonding is the best thing to do!' she said. 'Hah? But didn't this happen awhile ago?' I asked myself. 'Let's get out of here, Rin, Ruru. Let's go!' I pulled the both of them out of the cave._

_END OF MEMORY._

I looked around, I felt a dark aura. It was just stuck in my mind, there's something going on in here! I kept on going deeper to the cave, till' I found the path that Rin and I split up. This time I took Rin's path. I kept on walking and walking and walking. I found another path of two again. I took the still right one and kept on walking. Looking straight I saw a big boulder and three people were there! I approached them and said. "excuse me, but where is the exit of this place?" no response…. "Hello?" I asked. Still no response. I touched their back and they turned into ashes. "E-eh! W-what is this place?" I looked at the cave walls terrified.. It seems like this is the exit! So I was just going around the cave for 30 minutes? I sat down thinking 'How was that possible?' After a minute or two I heard someone "Eh? Why is this blocked?" that feminine voice. RURU!

RURU POV:

Oni-san… Where is he? I kept on running till I found the secret place I usually go to when I was a kid. Looking at the cave it was blocked by a boulder. "Eh? Why is this blocked?" I asked. I heard some thing inside screaming out my name. I put my ear next to it. Next I heard banging noises on the boulder. "ONI-SAN! ARE YOU THERE?" I asked loudly. A muffled voice is what I heard saying "Ruru! It's me Daiki!" I gasped. 'Oni-san is in there!' I thought. I heard him yelp. This made me nervous. Should I use my powers of not? If I did…. I may get seen by Rin… If I don't… Daiki oni-san… would… die….

I cried out: ONI-SAAAAAAAAAN!

Author's note: Daiki! Uwaaaaaahhhh! Ruru use your goddamn powers!

Rin: Ruru? Powers? Awtz, you're kidding neh?

Len: What happened with Rin and I?

Me: Secreeeeeet!


	8. Dracula and his minion

Author's notes: haaaaaaaa… I'm stressed from singing Servant of Evil~ Kyaaaaa.

Rin: Neh, Ms. Author… Why are you focusing on the OCs?

Len: Yeah?

Me: Well you see, at the end I want my readers to think that OCs are also like the main one. Don't worry, this chapter is dedicated to the two of you.

Rin: H-honto? –blush-

Len: 'so cute….. hehe'

Me: I do not own Vocaloid but I do own Ruru and Daiki~ Kyaaaaa, if I did own Vocaloid then Ruru and Daiki would be there~~~~~ Let's start!

Rin Pov

(by the sea shore)

I sighed. 'Why do they take so long?' I thought looking at the horizon of the sea. I saw Len at the sea standing and I decided to approach him. I touched his shoulder. 'Brrrr… he's cold!' I thought closing my eyes. He looked at me with a curious look. "Yes, Rin-chan?" Len asked with his cute shota voice… Wait.. Did I just call him Shota? I giggle. He looked at me cocking his head. "You're just so cute!" I pinched his cheeks. He blushed and looked away. I still noticed the chains dangling from him and I decided to ask. "Why do you have chains dangling on your neck, ankle, and wrists? I mean like how can you breathe through that?" Silence was what I heard. Nothing but the sea breeze.

Len looked at me, eye contact. "It's fashion!" he smiled brightly. 'Ha? Fashion?' I thought. "I can remove it anytime!" I saw him twitch. "Wanna go for a swim?" he asked changing the subject. I smiled widely "Of course! I love swimming!" I held on to his wrist and ran. I stopped and remembered, I looked at him. "Is there a problem?" he asked with concern. "I don't have a bathing suit" I told him directly. "Well, in this beach, it's alright to swim naked!" he said. I blushed thinking of what would I look like swimming naked. I laughed. "Then basically all the sea creatures would surround me to see my body, and some one would be depressed about a different thing to see my body first~" I teasingly said with a hint of laughter. Len chuckled. "Well, you could swim in your clothes since you are wearing a skirt and a spaghetti, so it's no bother!" He told me splashing water on to me. I splashed some back to him enjoying the cold water.

Len Pov

Oh well, she didn't swim naked. I sighed but then splashed some water to her. She splashed back to me and I could see her smile. 'Well, as long as she is happy! I'd be happy too!' I thought. Rin ran to a bit deeper place and there she began to swim. Haaaaaaa, she so cute. Wet clothes, wet hair, enthusiastic smile. She's perfect for me! I snapped out of my thoughts and started to swim towards her. "Rin-chan, how come you're so good in swimming?" I asked her curiously. She stopped swimming and looked at me. "D-daiki taught me how.." I swear I saw her blush when she said Daiki's name. I sighed mentally. "You like him don't you?" I blurted out. 'WHAT! W-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? STUPID STUPID ME!' I thought panicking. Rin was silent so I decided to change the subject.. Again….. "Umm, soooooo… Is the water cold?" I asked. Okay, that was a stupid question since I too was in the water. Rin rushed to me and hugged me, crying. I was shocked though I hugged her back. "E-even if I don't know you that much, but I know you would understand. Can you listen to my stor-AHHHHHH!" Rin lets go of me and it looks like something was pulling her down! I dove under, seeing a violet haired woman? No wait… Long violet haired man! Oh SHIT! I can hear that Rin is struggling, I kick the man off but he won't let go of Rin's foot. I rised up. "Rin! There's a man pulling you down! Kick him off!" I told her in a rush. I could see her following my instruction. "I.. I couldn't kick anyone off! It's just water!" She said drinking some water. She coughed. I saw her having a hard time, I got angry. I dove again still seeing that man. I have no choice.' I thought. The man pulled Rin down, deep into the ocean. 'RIN!' I followed the man though secretly hiding. He brought her a palace not a magical one, but a palace that seems familiar to me. Dracula's palace, the main enemy of the Vampires. I followed them inside good thing it was just air. I hid behind a pavement and I heard Rin shriek.

Rin's Pov

My eyes opened and I saw a long hair woman looking at me… Wait.. is that a woman? I kept on blinking focusing on to the image. It was a man!

"Master it looks like the maiden of the Vampire has woken" the long haired man said.

"Good… now it's time to lure him here…." The blue haired man said with a mischievous smirk. 'Vampire? Len's a vampire?' I thought shocked. "What shall I do with her?" the long haired man asked. The other man was thinking. "Gakupo, let her drink your blood, for such that she will forget about this Vampire, we could use her, to get the orb in the Castle of Vampire Kagamine" he replied. "Master Kaito, your wish shall be granted" Gakupo said.

Gakupo bit his lip and blood was dripping, he tried to make me drink it but I resisted. Gakupo bent over to me.. He was going to kiss me!

"Hey! You asshole!" we looked at our side. It was Len! Thank goodness! (A/N: this part is filled with foul languages. LOL) "Why the fuck are you touching her? You're already an asshole and you also look like a fucking geek who's a jackass! You ass! Don't lay a shit on her or else I'll fucking suck your shitty blood out of your bloody hell mind!" Len shouted with rage. 'Suck your blood?' I asked myself, then he really is a vampire!

Len Pov

That Dracula is going to turn her into his minions! Shit! And not only that, he's going to kiss her! THAT ASSHOLE! I stepped infront, shouting. "HEY! YOU ASSHOLE!" they looked at me, with rage I said. "Why the fuck are you touching her? You're already an asshole and you also look like a fucking geek who's a jackass! You ass! Don't lay a shit on her or else I'll fucking suck your shitty blood out of your bloody hell mind!" I did not know what I was thinking! Oh trickle, but I guess I really love Rin. "Tsk… Talk about shit.." Gakupo whispered. I grab my knife and threw it to Gakupo's head, certainly it went through him. Blood splattered everywhere and I could see that Rin is horrified.

"Rin! Run!" I yelled. She stood up and ran behind me still shocked.

"Well, well.. Len, the chained vampire has become stronger." Kaito told me with a sharp glare.

"And Kaito, the Merchant Killer is still a jackass" I told him.

Kaito looked at me. "For how many times have I told you! I'm the BLUE ICE CREAMER. Jeez! Vampires never understand!" "K-kaito….." Rin stepped up. "Yes, young lady?" Kaito smirked. "I see… A HUGE TRUCK FO ICE CREAM BEHIND YOU!'' Rin yelled. "Where?" Kaito looked behind him searching. Rin took my wrist and broke through the glass making the water go inside. We swam back to the shore catching our breaths. I was laying down breathing rapidly, I saw Rin sit up. She walked towards me. "Rin… about awhile ago…. T-that was… my darkest secret.. You wouldn't accept me as a friend for now…" I told her with an upset tone. She pinned me on the sand. "Len…." I heard her mumble. She nibbled on my ear.

"I too am a vampire…." She whispered.

Author's notes: Hihihihihi, cliffy. Love it!

Rin: V-vampire? Me?

Len: That is awesome…


	9. What Vampy are you? Your Parents, HERE?

Author's notes: Yep! Rin is a vampire just like Len.

Rin: EHHH!

Len: Finally~

Me: This chappy is still dedicated to the two of you~

Both: -blush-

Len POV

"I too am a Vampire…." Rin whispered to me. The time stopped I was in complete shock. "B-but how? Y-you never show your fangs to me?" I asked her. "They only appear when I am.. errr.. sexually aroused with blood" Rin blushed and looked away. 'Ahhh.. I see, she's a Blood Fetish Vampire.' I chuckled and she looked at me. "From your innocent look, you don't look like a vampire at all! You don't even look like a BFV" I told her looking directly at her eyes.

"It's a good thing you know what type of Vampire I am" she told in relief. "I wonder what your is type…." She said. "Well, I'm kind of a special one. Not particularly one type. Kind of a mixture…" I told her calmly. "Well me too, I'm not only a BFV, I'm mixed with Saguinarians though this only related to blood-lusting." She stopped and blushed for awhile. "Errr. I'm also mixed with Physic Vampire, though I only drain the Pranic energy (life-force) of people I want to do so with, but most I am a noble vampire since I have fallen in love with someone." as she finished she smiled warmly at me. Though my heart sunk as she said her last line.

"How bout you?" she asked.

"I too am a Blood Fetish Vampire, I get really erotic with the scent of their blood, specially if they are virgins. I'm mixed with Human Living Vampire, this proves my improved night-vision even without moonlight, I could predict the future, read minds of people, though I don't burn under exposure to sunlight since I am a daywalker vampire. This also proves my pale skin tone and low temperature. Though if I am sexually aroused or blushing I have my normal temperature and sometimes hotter." I kinda stopped to look away and blush.

Rin giggle. I continued to explain.

"Well, I can't say I am a psychotic vampire since I'm not part of the Dracula family. I guess I too am a Noble Vampire, for today I'm crushing on someone." I finished the last sentence off quickly and sighed. 'I haven't even told her I'm a sexual vampire…..' I sighed again

'I wonder why that psychotic vampire is here. Merchant killer, and why did he want MY Rin…..' I thought.

For a few moments it was silent so I decided to talk about something. "Ummm, you heard the news?" I asked.

"Hmmm, what about it?" Rin asked.

"About the first class female vampire. The Golden Cobra. She's been brought into jail but escapes when the police looks back. Turning into mist." I told her with intelligence. When I looked at Rin, I swore that I saw a mischievous smirk.

'Rin?' I thought.

"The Golden Cobra and the Chained Vampire should work together…." Rin said looking up to me. "I idolize the Golden Cobra so much, she's just so damn sexy- urrrghh.. I mean, she's pretty hot and-" my sentence was cut off, Rin shut my lips with her finger. "Shhhhh.. Don't worry, I know that" she told me with a seductive smile. "You mean, you're the Golden Cobra?" I whispered.

She then stood straight and smiled. "Yep! The one and only!" I was shocked. I never knew that she would be the first-class vampire. The same rank as I have, the highest among all.. That's why Kagami sounded so familiar!

"Oh wait, Len! I haven't introduced properly to you." Rin said with a smile.

"I would care to listen." I smiled at her.

"I am Rin Kagami, I study at Project Crypton High! An 8th grader and the best student in that level. I was born to be a vampire but I just knew it when I was grade 3~! I love oranges, my favorite color is yellow, I sing a lot and I dance well~" Rin said with a delightful voice. "How bout you?" she asked.

"I am Len Kagamine, I used to study in Vocal Minori High. I was supposed to be a 9th grader by now but I had to repeat 8th since I skipped classes a lot. I also was born to be a vampire, my mum said I liked the taste of blood and resisted to drink a lot of milk. I kind of have an obsession with bananas and I like color yellow too. I could sing and dance classical music." I introduced smiling to her.

She smiled back and I felt something tremble under us. Earthquake? No…. after so we saw light coming from the sea. Two people rose up from the shore.

A woman with the age of 25 with long golden locks and sea green eyes wearing a dressing reaching half of her thighs with the color of red, and a man of an age of 27 with brown spiky hair and blue eyes wearing checkered shorts and a blue t-shirt. He looks like 17!

Ohhh, they just looked sooooo damn familiar…..

Rin POV

Len told me what kind of vampire he is, and suddenly the ground shook this made Len look at the sea shore and we saw light. Two people rose up from the sea… Not them again, I mean like… COME ON! EVEN IN OKINAWA THEY STILL FOLLOW ME?

A woman approached me, which made Len stand to his defense. "Len? What are you doing? Don't you remember me?" the woman asked Len. "Who are you and what do you want with us?" Len asked her harshly.

The man approached the woman. "Come on, hun. Our daughter is just there with another vampire, you don't need to worry. He may have forgotten you since he was still a baby that time" the man said calmly.

"Mom! Dad! Why do you have to follow me here? I mean, I knew that you would get a bit worried but you don't have to sense me and follow me till Okinawa!" I told them. Len looked back at me shocked.

"They're your parents?" he whispered.

"At most, yeah." I told him.

"Yes, Len. I am also your mother's best friend." My mom (Laika Kagami) said and held onto Len's face.

Len looked at my mom intensely. "Len, your mother is not a vampire, but your dad is a pure mythological vampire and he is the most violent one among all…" my mom explained. I swear I saw Len look shocked.

My dad (Akio Kagami) approached Len. "Don't worry kid, your mom was sent in the US. She's working there and your Dad is on a mission to assassinate the Merchant Killer…. His own brother…." My dad patted Len's head.

"M-my mom is alright? Kaito is…. My dad's brother?" Len said with shock. Mama and Papa looked at Len. "I wouldn't accept Kaito as MY UNCLE! HE TRIED TO KILL RIN AND TURN HER INTO HIS MINIONS!" Len yelled and looked down.

I gasped seeing the look on my parent's face. They were really worried! Papa approached Len. "That's why your dad is going to kill him. It's because he loves you…." Papa tried to calm Len down and put a hand on Len's shoulder.

Len slapped it away. Papa and Mama was shocked. "My father… doesn't love me…. HE ALMOST KILLED ME WHEN I WA-!" I stopped Len.

'Len… Please.. stop… I know how you may feel and it hurts too….' I thought and I started to cry at his t-shirt. "Len…. We know why your legal father was like that… we're here to help you… find who your real father is…" Papa said.

"Real… father?" Len whispered.

Mama looked at Papa and glared at him. Mama smacked Papa and he whined.

"Hun! What was that for!" my Father whined. "For being talkative! You never learn to shut your mouth!" Mama grunted. Mama looked away and started to pout.

I giggled 'I'm just like her!' Len looked at me and hugged me. "I.. I really wasn't expecting that… kaito was my uncle…" he said staggering. I hugged back. "Don't worry, Len… Ruru, Daiki, my parents, and I are here to support you…" I whispered.

Len smiled. "Wanna watch your parents?" he asked. "Sure will!" I said joyfully.

Akio (Papa) POV

It hurts a bunch when Laika smacked me. Oh great, now she's angry. Time for my charm. "Laika" I called her out softly. She wouldn't look at me. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard her gasp and this made me aroused with her sexy voice. "A-akio-kun?" she said softly. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. All I can reply is a 'hmmm?' She turned to me and I held on to her face. She looked at me with shock. "A…Akio-kun…." She said blushing. I kissed her at the lips though making sure my mouth was a bit open.

I rubbed my tongue against her teeth and she accepted. She opened her mouth, moaning. I started to explore her mouth making sure I devoured her whole mouth. We separated, catching our breath. Laika was blushing and she sure was cute. "Laika.. you like this don't you?" I told her seductively making my hand travel across her waist to her breasts. I touched her soft round bust and she started to moan. "Hmnnnn~ Akio…." She moaned out my name.

I smirked, I started to massage her breasts and I could feel her erect nipple. I pinched her left nipple as my other hand started to twist her right nipple. "Hmnggg~! A-akioooooooo~~~~~~" I love hearing her moan. As I pinch her nipple my other hand moves underneath her skirt touching her wet panties. "Getting excited, aren't you?" I question with a smirk. I started to rub her clit and nibble on her shoulder as she starts to moan.

"EHEM!" I heard, I looked back and saw Rin and Len looking at us. "A-ah!" shit… I forgot that they were here.. ooops…

"Mom! Dad! Do you do this every night?" Rin yelled. Len smirked and winked at me sending me a message 'She's a lucky girl' Laika blushed and said. "Not actually every ni-!"

The ground trembled and we all fell. "What the fuck was that?" I yelled. Ooops, gotta be careful about my language~

Author's notes:

Hahahahaha… lol. I was pretty bored and it was awkward for me to type this fanfic chappy at a coffee shop~! XDD I was ordering cappuccino and the dude saw this and he's like: O.O novelist.

Ruru: So I used it?

Daiki: OH yeah you do!

Ruru: Hey it's standing~! Naughty boy!

Daiki: don't look at it!

Akio: Children! CHILDREN! You're making this fanfic go HENTAI.

Rin: Who's….

Len: Talking?

Laika: He is –points at Akio-

Me: hahaha, see you in the next chappy. Haha by the way THANKS TO MARENA KYOKI~! I WUV YOU~! (lol) Oh we have a message from Daiki. (kyaaaa~ 3)

Daiki: Kyoki-chan –looks into Kyoki's eyes- I love you –gets smacked on his head- OW!

Ruru: T-wo timer!

Len: you mean three, he's got Alice.

Daiki: O3O See you in the next chappy and keep on reviewing!


	10. Quarrel, Love, and TEACHERS!

OH EM GEE! HEY GUYS! It's like a kazillion years that I have updated! I'm really, really sorry! I had to study a lot of shit and prepare for graduation, know why? Coz I prepared everything! The music video and sound tracks and ALL! Anyway, here's the story!

Ruru POV

I look straight at the boulder and put my hands on it.

'T-this… i-is for Daiki-kun'

"From the fires above, lookin' down upon the pitty, therefore send this power upon me. EXPLSION!" I yelled casting the spell.

A red light formed and exploded, making the bits of rock fly, as this happened I suddenly casted a barrier upon me. After the explosion, I looked around, searching for Daiki.

"Daiki-kun? W-where are you?"

"Hnghh…."

I looked at where the sound was coming from and there was Daiki under a pile of rocks. I rushed to him helping him remove the rocks. I started to cry seeing him hurt and hugged him really tight.

"A-ah.. R-ruru…. You didn't have to save me there… " He hugged me back and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"H-how could I not g-get worried? Would I just let you wait for Rin there? Y-you made me d-damn worried!" I scolded him, releasing his hug and smacking his head.

"Ow!" he yelped and released his hug from me. I stood up and walked out of the cave, pouting. "Ruru-chan!" he called but I ignored him. "Ruru-chan~!" he still calls out but I kept on walking.

"Ruru-tan!"

I looked back and suddenly I saw him launching himself to me.

"Ouch!" We both fell on the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw Daiki smiling wide. He was sitting on top of me making me secure on his hold. I started to struggle trying to get out. "Let me go!" I yelped kicking and struggling.

"Why are you so angry? I never said anything about Rin…" he said sadly, his hair covering his eyes.

This brought me to silence, I didn't get to talk and looked at the side. His grip loosens up and I look back at him.

"Were you jealous about her?" he mumbled sadly.

This made me furious, I kicked him off and started to run, but he held onto my wrist. "Let me go you bastard!" I scowled. I swear, I felt him have wide eyes. He suddenly pulled me close and kissed my lips deeply. I felt his tongue against my lip, I opened my mouth in pleasure and started to tangle my tongue with him.

'Oh.. My.. God! I'm making out with my hot brother!'

I shook my head and kept on making out with him. After a few minutes he stopped kissing me and started to catch his breath. I kept on panting and panting and blushing. I held onto my lips.

He smirked and looked at me. "Is there a problem sweetie?" He asked me sweetly. I looked up to him shocked. 'D-did he just call me sweetie?' He started to chuckle and laugh. "You're so cute you know!" he started to pinch my cheeks.

"O-oni-san!" I squirmed, but inside I was pretty relieved. He stopped pinching my cheeks and looked at me happily. "Shall we go back to the shore now, Milady?" he asked holding out a hand.

I smiled and took his hand. "Sure~"

We started to run towards the beach and we saw two yellow heads (sure they were Rin and Len~!) and one female and a male.

"Neh, Daiki-kun…." I said sweetly as we ran.

"Hm?" He said charmingly.

I blushed and smiled. I pointed out the two unfamiliar people. "Who are there?" I asked.

"Ohohohohoho~ We'll find out~!" he said and we started to run faster.

-After awhile-

"Yooooh! Ruru-chan! Daiki-kun!" a girl waved at us with a huge smile.

"You lovers, I.. I meant siblings! Run faster!" a boy waved, with a huge smirk.

The unfamiliar people looked back and smiled.

We stopped and bent down to catch for our breaths.

"Y-yoh…" Daiki looked up panting but still trying to smile.

I looked up and saw the two unfamiliar people looking at us. I tried to smile and the two of them smiled back too. They just seem so familiar to me. W-wait.. aren't those.

"EHHHH!" I yelped and fell on my back pointing at the two people shaking.

The two furrowed a brow, but then the lady also looked at me with widened eyes and pointed at me.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" we yelped in chorus.

My friends and Daiki are looking at us weirdly.

"Now, now, hun…" the other familiar guy held the girl back.

"Hun? Whaddya mean? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I still yelp in horror.

My principal, Laika-sensei, who is a great woman and my chemist teacher, Akio-sensei, the handsomest man in school, are both married?

I cried in agony as I see my teachers hug and comfort each other. I saw Daiki smirk and I looked at him. "Oh well, I wouldn't know that Laika and Akio are married." Daiki said trying to control his laughter.

"Ruru-chan, may I ask why you are here?" Laika-sensei asked.

"Ohohohoho! Now, Ms. Laika, since we ain't in school, I have to as YOU why YOU TWO are here? Having a HONEYMOON in here?" I sheepishly said, Daiki's sweat dropped.

Laika-sensei blushed and Akio-sensei started to laugh oddly. "N-no~ W-we're just here for a vacation!" Akio-sensei tried to cover up.

Rin stepped up and growled at our teachers.

"You never told these two that you two were married? Mama! Papa! Why?" Rin said almost sobbing.

"Mama.. Papa.." I said with widened eyes.

"S-so it means that.." Daiki said twitching.

"RIN-CHAN IS THE DAUGHTER OF OUR TEACHERS? OH MY FRICKKIN SHEETS!" We both yelled in chorus, echoing through the whole beach.

Yoh guys, so~ Ruru and Daiki had a quarrel and blah blah blah. I'm really out of thoughts now and could I ask you guys to tell me what to do in the next chappie? Make sure it's exciting though~

Love,

Author~ 3


End file.
